


how long will i love you

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [9]
Category: ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix





	1. Chapter 1

_( "how long will i love you,_  
_as long as stars are above you_  
_and longer if i canㅡ" )_

 

*

 

Musim panas sudah berlalu sejak kemarin. Stasiun Kings Cross kembali dipadati oleh para murid yang akan kembali ke kastil Hogwarts. Felix yang baru saja datang bersama ibunya tergopoh-gopoh menaiki kereta yang semenit lagi akan berangkat. Bahkan peluk-cium perpisahan saja tidak sempat Felix berikan lantaran ibunya lebih cepat mendorong tubuhnya ke atas kereta sebelum pintu ditutup. Ia pikir mereka masih punya waktu. Namun begitu Felix menginjakkan kaki di lorong gerbong, keretanya pun mulai bergerak. Pemuda itu akhirnya harus puas dengan salam perpisahan berupa lambaian tangan dan cium jauh dari ibunya. 

Begitu sosok sang ibu dan para pengantar murid-murid Hogwarts lain menghilang dari pandangan, Felix menghela napas sedih.

Saking larutnya dalam kesedihan, Felix nyaris terlonjak saat merasakan tangan seseorang mendarat di pundaknya. Ia menoleh cepat dan menemukan Changbin berdiri di belakangnya, wajah pemuda itu terlihat seolah menahan tawa karena kekagetan Felix. 

"Hyung," rengek Felix ketika tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Changbin untuk memukul pelan lengan sang pemuda, "kaget tahu."

"Siapa suruh melamun," cibir Changbin. Tangan pemuda itu lantas meluncur ke pergelangan tangan Felix, menggenggamnya. Felix terkesiap pelan, "ayo cari kompartemen."

Ia tidak sempat menyuarakan protes karena Changbin serta merta menariknya menyusuri gerbong kereta. Dimana-mana penuh dengan murid baru yang berisik atau murid lama yang sibuk adu cerita liburan musim panas masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka yang melihat Felix dan Changbin lewat sempat memperhatikan sejenak tangan mereka yang tergenggam. Namun tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu sampai mereka bertemu dengan Han Jisung di salah satu kompartemen.

Wajah Jisung yang semula cerah perlahan berubah masam. Matanya melotot ke arah tangan Felix yang bertautan dengan jemari Changbin. Felix hendak menarik tangannya diam-diam, tetapi Changbin justru mengeratkan genggaman. Felix memperhatikan tatapan menantang yang diberikan kekasihnya untuk Han Jisung, membuat perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman.

"Hyung, lepasin sebentar," Felix berbisik untuk membujuk Changbin. Namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming.

"Hyung..."

"Aku pinjam temanmu untuk tahun ini, Han," Changbin tiba-tiba saja berucap, membuat Felix maupun Jisung terkesiap. "Karena mulai tahun depanㅡdan entah sampai kapanㅡkami mungkin nggak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi."

Rasanya jantung Felix seolah jatuh ke lantai kereta. Ia bahkan tidak sadar menggenggam tangan Changbin terlalu erat jika bukan karena desisan samar yang tercetus dari bibir sang pemuda. Felix bergegas melonggarkan genggaman sembari meminta maaf.

"Terserah. Itu kan urusan kalian," Jisung menjawab dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Ia bergerak cepat melewati Changbin dan Felix tanpa menoleh, menuju ke toilet kereta yang berada di ujung lorong. Felix mendengar Changbin menghela napas.

"Temanmu masih marah padaku, ya?"

Jika saja ia tidak mengenal Changbin dengan baik, mungkin Felix tak akan mengenal nada sedih samar yang terdengar dalam suaranya. Namun Felix tidak mendapati dirinya menjawab. Ia hanya menggenggam jemari Changbin lebih erat sebelum meminta pemuda itu mencari kompartemen untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan kompartemen kosong di ujung gerbong. Changbin mempersilakan Felix masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menutup pintu. Felix otomatis mengambil tempat di dekat jendela, terlihat enggan berbicara maupun menatap Changbin yang duduk di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia bisa mengenali sorot sendu dalam tatapan Felix. Changbin menghela napas sejenak sebelum membuka suara.

" _You don't like it, right,_ Felix?"

Mata Felix mengerling sekilas ke arah Changbin. Tatapan pemuda itu masih terlihat sendu bercampur sorot tidak mengerti.

" _Pardon_?"

" _You don't like what I said earlier, right?_ " Changbin turut bertopang dagu sembari menatap keluar jendela. "Tentang tahun depan. Dan tahun-tahun berikutnya."

Felix mendengus pelan, bibirnya mencebik. Tatapannya masih terarah pada pemandangan di luar kereta, tetapi Changbin bisa melihat kerutan di keningnya pertanda Felix sedang berpikir keras.

Cukup lama keheningan melingkupi mereka sebelum Felix berucap.

"Jadi setelah ini hyung nggak mau bersamaku lagi?" suara Felix terdengar sedikit tercekat. Changbin merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk dari dalam. "Setelah ini...kita berakhir?"

Padahal kecepatan kereta sama sekali tidak bertambah, tetapi jantung Changbin tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Bukan sebuah detakan yang familiar untuknya karena entah bagaimana Changbin merasa tidak nyaman. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terganggu. Tatapannya masih lurus pada Felix, dalam hati berharap pemuda itu bisa mengetahui intensinya tanpa ia perlu berbicara. Hanya saja Changbin lupa kalau Felix bukanlah pembaca pikiran.

Felix Lee masih belum menatap ke arahnya meskipun Changbin berteriak dalam hati agar pemuda itu membalas tatapannya.

"Aku nggak tahu bagaimana...kupikir kau akan lupa kalau kita berjauhan," akhirnya Changbin berbicara, nadanya terdengar lelah. Pasrah. Jika bukan karena Felix yang tiba-tiba berpindah ke sisinya dan memukul lengannya, Changbin mungkin akan menundukkan wajah untuk menutupi kesedihan.

"Bodoh!"

Felix memukul lengannya berulang kali sampai Changbin terpaksa menghentikannya. Siapa sangka pemuda itu memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga begitu?

"Changbin hyung bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Felix...aduh, Felix! Sakit tahu!" Changbin menangkap tangan pemuda itu sebelum ia memukul Changbin lebih keras. Napas Felix terdengar memburu danㅡyang paling mengagetkanㅡada air mata yang menganak-sungai di pipinya.

Jantung Changbin nyaris berhenti melihat Felix yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Bodoh banget, sih! Kalau nggak tahu apa-apa jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Felix nyaris berseru padanya jika Changbin tidak segera membekap mulut pemuda itu. Tangan Felix menepis jemari Changbin yang menutupi mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan, suaranya kini berupa desisan."Mana mungkin aku lupa sama hyung?! Yang ada malah sebaliknya, hyung yang lupa padaku!"

Felix terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan emosi sampai-sampai Changbin harus mengusap punggung tangannya agar pemuda itu lebih tenang. Ia menyesal karena sudah membuat Felix marah, tetapi Changbin tidak dapat menghentikan diri dari pikiran semacam itu.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Changbin takut kehilangan Felix.

Melihat betapa kacaunya Felix saat mendengar ucapan Changbin tidak bisa tidak membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ketika Felix sudah cukup tenang, lengan Changbin berpindah untuk melingkari pinggang Felix. Dibawanya tubuh pemuda Gryffindor itu mendekat hingga Felix bisa bersandar penuh ke pundak Changbin.

"Maaf," ia berbisik, dalam diam mengecup puncak kepala Felix. Pemuda itu masih terdengar sesugukan, tetapi Changbin segera menenangkannya dengan mengeratkan pelukan.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi, hyung," suara Felix terdengar sedih, memelas, "aku nggak mau pisah sama hyung sampai kapanpun. Aku nggak bakal ninggalin hyung. Nggak mau."

"Ssh," Changbin mengusap wajah Felix dengan tangan lain yang bebas, "jangan nangis lagi, Lixie."

"Tapi hyung nggak boleh bicara begitu!"

Pemuda itu balas melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Changbin, memeluknya erat sampai Changbin susah bernapas, "aku nggak akan ninggalin hyung. Cuma setahun nggak akan lama. Aku akan menyusul hyung, kemanapun hyung pergi."

"Felix..."

" _Don't doubt me,_ hyung."

Felix serta merta menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Changbin lurus-lurus dengan matanya yang basah. Hati Changbin teriris melihatnya.

" _I would never. But it's justㅡ_ "

" _Don't you_ _believe me?_ "

Changbin menghela napas, "Felix, aku percaya..."

"Kalau begitu aku juga percaya padamu, hyung," Felix menarik tangan Changbin dan menggenggam lengan atasnya, sementara tangan lain mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. "Kalau perlu, kita buat Sumpah Tak Terlanggar sekarang."

Changbin menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar, merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Felix. "Jangan seperti ini, Felix."

"Apanya yang jangan, hyung?" Felix menggigit bibir, menahan getir. "Kalau kau nggak percaya aku rela mati karenamu, berarti kau orang paling bodoh sedunia."

" _You are not serious,_ Lix."

" _Who says I'm not?! Every little thing about you is a serious matter to me,_ Seo Changbin."

Changbin terhenyak. Tatapan Felix yang berapi-api membuat napasnya tercekat. Padahal Changbin tidak pernah berharap banyak pada hubungannya dengan Felix. Terlalu banyak kontroversi yang akan mereka timbulkan sehingga Changbin berpikir mungkin mereka tidak akan bersama untuk waktu yang lama.

Namun ucapan Felix membuatnya tersadar bahwa di antara mereka berdua, Changbin ternyata selemah ini. Ia bahkan tidak dapat memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Felix hanya karena ketakutannya akan masa depan yang belum tentu terjadi.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara sampai jemari Felix kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan merasakan napas hangat Felix di puncak kepalanya.

"Kamu boleh pergi kemanapun tapi kumohon...percayalah padaku. Aku nggak akan kemana-mana. Aku nggak akan pergi darimu," ucap Felix, "jangan ragukan aku, ya?"

Ucapan Felix entah bagaimana membuat Changbin terkekeh pelan. Felix benar. Sepertinya Changbin memang sebodoh itu sampai ia tidak menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Ia hanya perlu mempercayai Felix. Tidak perlu menjanjikan apapun agar Felix tidak pergi darinya karena pemuda itu sendiri yang ingin berada di sisinya.

Lalu kenapa ia masih meragu? Seo Changbin memang sebodoh itu.

Maka sebelum ada yang melihat, Changbin menarik wajah Felix mendekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Pemandangan di luar kereta mulai gelap. Lampu-lampu di kompartemen pun mulai dinyalakan. Namun Changbin belum akan berhenti mencium Felix jika saja pemuda itu tidak mendorong wajah Changbin menjauh karena kehabisan oksigen.

" _What the hell are you doing?!_ "

Felix menyuarakan protes lemah, tetapi Changbin hanya bisa tersenyum. Lantas jemarinya menyentuh lembut bibir Felix yang memerah sebelum berkata, "Tahun depan, ikutlah bersamaku. Sepertinya aku nggak akan sanggup berjauhan darimu."

Ucapan Changbin membuat Felix merona malu. Namun pemuda itu tetap mengangguk sebelum mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Changbin.

" _Pinky promise_?"

Changbin tersenyum lembut.

" _Yes. Pinky promise_."***


	2. Chapter 2

_( "ㅡhow long will i give to you_  
_as long as i live through you_  
_however long you say." )_

 

*

  
Di musim dingin tahun ketujuhnya, saat Felix tenggelam dalam kegelapan kamar asrama, ia mengingat kembali hal-hal yang pernah dikatakan Changbin tempo hari.

Hari terakhir menjelang liburan musim panas yang lalu, Changbin bercerita tentang keinginannya untuk mengikuti mimpi menjadi Pemunah Kutukan. Changbin sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan kedua orangtuanya sebelum berbicara pada Felix. Ia sudah mendapat izin. Begitu lulus, Changbin akan berangkat ke Mesir untuk bekerja di sana. Saat itu Felix bisa merasakan jantungnya mencelos. Membayangkan tidak berada di kontinen yang sama dengan Changbin membuatnya khawatir. Sedih. Meskipun Felix berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, tetapi dalam hati ia tidak ingin Changbin pergi.

Di luar sana siapa yang akan menjamin keselamatan Changbin?

Pemuda itu bilang ia tidak punya sanak saudara di sana. Meskipun begitu Changbin berjanji akan menjaga diri. Felix tahu Changbin tidak akan ingkar janji. Siapa yang mengajarkan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pada Felix selama masa ujian OWL? Siapa yang hapal setiap mantra perlindungan hingga membuat Felix terkagum-kagum dengan kecerdasannya? Tentu saja Changbin. Maka seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

Namun tetap saja, hati Felix rasanya ingin menangis membayangkan Changbin seorang diri di sana. Barangkali pemuda itu hanya berteman dengan berlembar-lembar surat dari Felix yang datang setiap minggu.

Malam itu, Felix lagi-lagi membawa kegundahan hati dalam tidurnya.

***

"Lix. Felix."

Lamunan Felix tersentak saat dirasakannya Jisung menepuk bahunya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat khawatir. Netranya melirik bergantian antara kentang tumbuk yang masih setengah utuh dalam piring Felix dan wajah temannya. Yang ditatap hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tidak mencapai mata, membuat Jisung terpaksa mengambil tempat di sisi Felix untuk merangkul pundaknya.

"Kepikiran Seo Changbin lagi?"

Kelopak mata Felix melebar sebelum ia menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya sedikit merona, membuat Jisung tersenyum.

"Jangan bohong. Kamu tuh mudah dibaca, Lix," ujar Jisung.

"Uhm, ya...sedikit," Felix mengedikkan bahu. Ia tidak ingin membuat temannya khawatir, apalagi jika sumber kekhawatirannya adalah Seo Changbin. Felix masih ingat bagaimana wajah Jisung berubah masam jika Felix membahas tentang Changbin. Ia sedang tidak ingin membuat temannya kesal.

Jisung menghela napas pelan. Felix bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan rentetan omelan yang mungkin akan terucap dari bibir temannya.

"Kirim surat aja. Ajak bertemu di Hogsmeade pas Natal besok. Dia nggak mungkin nggak pulang kan waktu liburan?" secara tidak terduga, Jisung memberinya saran. Felix bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ide Jisung tersebut cukup masuk akal mengingat liburan musim dingin ini Felix memang berencana untuk tetap di kastil. Ia menatap Jisung dengan sorot tidak percaya, membuat temannya refleks menusuk pipinya pelan.

"Apaan, sih? Jangan bikin aku takut, Lix," gerutu Jisung.

Felix menggeleng pelan sebelum melingkarkan lengan di leher Jisung dan menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Jisung yang terkejut hanya bisa menepuk pundak Felix dan membalas pelukannya. Rasanya aneh melihat Jisung yang tiba-tiba suportif terhadap hubungannya dan Changbin. Padahal tahun lalu, ia bahkan tidak mau berada di dekat Felix selagi Changbin berada di sisinya.

"Makasih, Sungie. _I owe you so much_."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, kan?" Jisung tersenyum sebelum mengacak rambut Felix penuh afeksi.

Sore itu, Felix bergegas menuju kandang burung hantu untuk mengirimkan surat pada Changbin. Felix harap pemuda itu segera memberikan balasan sehingga ia bisa memikirkan kado Natal yang akan diberikan langsung pada Changbin saat mereka bertemu nanti.

***

Dua minggu setelahnya, Felix menerima surat balasan dari Changbin. Sarapannya sempat tertunda karena Felix dikerubungi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang ingin melihat isi surat Changbin untuknya. Maka terpaksa Felix membaca surat itu di depan ketiga teman dekatnya.

( _Dear Felix,_

_Suratmu yang terakhir mengagetkanku, tahu. Tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu di Hogsmeade. Kau kira akan semudah itu aku meninggalkan Mesir?_

_Hehe, bercanda. Aku akan pulang dan menemuimu, kok. Tunggu aku di Honeydukes tanggal 25 Desember jam 3 sore, ya. Pastikan ada kado untukku._

_Yours,_  
_SCB_ )

"Wow, dia nggak romantis," celetuk Jisung. Ryujin mengangguk sebelum menambahkan, "Suratnya pendek banget. Padahal Lixie sudah tulis surat panjang-panjang."

"Betul."

"Eh, tapi aku nggak tahu kalau dia bisa bercanda. Nggak kebayang," Chaeyeon menimpali.

Felix mendengus pelan sambil melipat suratnya, sebelum berkata, "Diam kalian semua."

***

Pakaiannya sudah oke. Kado juga sudah tersimpan rapi di saku mantel. Felix mematut diri untuk terakhir kalinya di depan cermin sembari merapikan rambut. Aroma segar dari wewangian yang disemprotkan Jisung ke titik nadinya membuat Felix tersenyum. Sempurna. Ia puas dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar, menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Changbin.

Felix sengaja datang satu jam lebih cepat karena ia tidak ingin membuat Changbin menunggu lama. Honeydukes juga pasti ramai di hari Natal terutama oleh murid-murid tingkat tiga yang baru pertama kali ke Hogsmeade. Felix merasa agak heran juga dengan keputusan Changbin untuk bertemu di sini. Namun mengingat The Three Broomsticks akan lebih ramai (terutama oleh murid tingkat atas dan para Profesor), Honeydukes rasanya sudah menjadi pilihan yang tepat.

Bunyi gemerincing terdengar saat pintu toko permen itu didorong. Felix melangkah melewati gerombolan anak tingkat tiga Gryffindor yang kelewat antusias hendak membayar permen, hampir menabrak seorang pegawai yang tidak melihat kehadirannya. Beruntung tubuhnya cukup kurus sehingga ia bisa bergerak gesit di antara tumpukan manusia yang menyesaki toko. Saat ia hampir mencapai bagian tengah toko, saat itulah ia melihat siluet familiar yang berdiri memunggunginya.

Felix terdiam cukup lama di posisinya hanya untuk memandangi punggung Changbin. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas. Namun entah bagaimana punggung Changbin terlihat berbeda. Di mata Felix, punggungnya terlihat lebih tegap dan kokoh. Felix rasanya ingin berlari memeluk Changbin dan menyandarkan wajah di punggungnya jika saja mereka tidak berada di tengah keramaian.

Barangkali Changbin merasakan tatapan Felix yang terarah padanya hingga ia pun perlahan berbalik. Melihat sosok Felix yang masih berdiri di tempat membuat Changbin refleks mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Felix masih sibuk mengaguminya ketika ia menarik Felix dalam pelukan erat.

Seo Changbin yang dulu tak ingin didekati siapapun kini dengan santainya memeluk Felix Lee di tengah lautan manusia. Felix benar-benar tercengang dibuatnya.

Barangkali karena respons Felix yang minim dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi, Changbin perlahan melonggarkan pelukan. Senyumnya terlihat agak kaku (dan malu) ketika ia berdehem dan menepuk pundak Felix. "Hei, kau kenapa, sih? Nggak senang bertemu denganku, ya?"

Mendengar perkataan Changbin, Felix segera menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu, hyung!" bantahnya, "siapa yang nggak senang?! Aku cuma...aku cuma agak kaget lihat hyung. Kayak ada yang berbeda begitu."

Changbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Hm, apa ya?" Felix menatap Changbin dari atas sampai bawah hingga membuat pemuda di depannya merasa malu. Tangannya tiba-tiba menutupi mata Felix. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

" _Stop it_."

"Habis hyung sih," Felix masih tertawa, pelan. Changbin menggerutu kesal.

"Ya sudah. Ayo buruan pilih permen yang kau mau. Habis itu kita ke The Three Broomsticks," Changbin menggamit lengan Felix untuk menyeretnya menuju rak permen kesukaannya. Pemuda itu bersorak kecil mendengar ucapan Changbin. Ternyata ia masih ingat saja dengan kebiasaan Felix.

"Hyung, aku boleh beli agak banyak nggak?" Felix menatapnya dengan manik kecoklatan yang berbinar memelas. Bagaimana Changbin bisa bilang tidak pada tatapan seperti itu?

"Ya, sudah. Buruan," Changbin menghela napas.

***

Karena The Three Broomsticks masih penuh dan salju tiba-tiba turun, mereka tidak punya pilihan selain kembali ke penginapan Changbin. Letaknya tidak jauh dari Honeydukes sehingga mereka bisa lebih cepat menghangatkan diri. Masih ada sisa waktu satu jam sebelum jam kunjungan Hogsmeade berakhir. Dengan diiming-imingi janji akan diantar sampai ke depan patung babi bersayap oleh Changbin, akhirnya Felix menyetujui usulnya.

Begitu sampai, Changbin segera mendorongnya untuk duduk di sofa. Felix yang terkaget hanya menurut sembari menatap Changbin yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya sambil lalu. "Aku ambilkan kadomu sebentar," ucap pemuda itu.

Felix mengangguk, duduk manis sesuai permintaan Changbin dengsn tangan memegangi lutut. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado dengan ukuran cukup besar dari lemari di dinding dan menyerahkannya pada Felix.

"Apa ini?" Felix bertanya sembari menyobek bungkusan kado dengan antusias.

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Lantas ketika pemuda itu membuka kotaknya, ia berhadapan dengan sebuah boneka Sphinx yang menggemaskan dengan  mata berkedip dan ekor yang bisa bergerak (ya, boneka Sphinx itu punya ekor). Felix serta merta memeluk boneka itu seerat mungkin seperti bocah, membuat Changbin tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Suka?"

"Suka banget, hyung~ Kau ingat apa yang kutulis di surat pertamaku," mata Felix berbinar senang menatap Changbin. Yang ditatap hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Err...soalnya aku baca semua suratmu kalau rindu," gumamnya.

Mendengar perkataan Changbin, Felix terdiam. Pemuda itu lantas meletakkan bonekanya sebelum berpindah ke sisi Changbin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Diraihnya tangan Changbin sebelum menggenggamnya, kemudian berkata, "Sekarang giliran kado dariku."

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Felix mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado kecil dari mantel musim dinginnya. Changbin mengambilnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, lalu membuka bungkusannya perlahan.

"Apa ini?" Changbin meraih isi kado berupa dua gelang rajutan berwarna hitam. Felix tersenyum.

"Anklets. Untuk kita berdua."

Senyum Changbin berubah sumringah. Terlihat amat senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengingatkannya akan Felix. Diserahkannya salah satu gelang tersebut ke tangan Felix.

"Tolong pakaikan untukku, ya?" pinta Changbin. Felix mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Pemuda itu berlutut di depan Changbin dan memakaikan gelang tersebut di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Setelah itu Changbin pun gantian berlutut di depan Felix agar ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu selesai, Changbin tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh Felix hingga berbaring di ranjang dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Tentu saja Felix kaget. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti keinginan Changbin, membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan rasa rindu yang ia simpan selama ini dalam bentuk sentuhan yang membuat kepala Felix melayang.

Entah berapa lama mereka larut dalam presensi masing-masing, Felix tidak tahu. Yang ia ingat, Changbin tiba-tiba berbisik di lehernya bahwa jam kunjungan Hogsmeade sebentar lagi berakhir. Felix berusaha mengambil napas, menatap Changbin nanar. Agak terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa pakaian atas pemuda itu tiba-tiba sudah lenyap dari tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan milik Felix.

"M-maaf, hyung. Aku nggak sadar," Felix gelagapan ketika ia berusaha duduk dan mengambil pakaian miliknya yang ternyata dilempar sembarangan ke lantai. Changbin terkekeh melihat tingkah Felix.

" _It's okay. You miss me, right_?"

Felix mengangguk, "Sangat."

"Lagipula kita nggak melakukan apa-apa, Lix. Santai saja," Changbin menyeringai, menunjuk lehernya sendiri, "bekas merah di lehermu juga bisa ditutupi pakai syal."

Mata Felix membelalak sebelum ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, mengecek sendiri ucapan Changbin. Lantas pemuda itu mengerang melihat beberapa bekas merah di lehernya, mencetuskan tawa Changbin yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Hyung! Jangan ketawa!" bibir Felix mencebik. Changbin menggelengkan kepala, geli.

"Bukan cuma aku yang melakukannya, ya. Kau juga," Changbin menunjuk lehernya lagi. Saat itulah Felix baru sadar bahwa ternyata ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Changbin. Wajah Felix sontak merona.

"Maaf."

"Nggak usah minta maaf. Aku suka, Lix."

Changbin hanya tertawa melihat Felix yang lagi-lagi melemparkan tatapan heran padanya.

"Sekarang cepat siap-siap. Kuantar kau kembali ke kastil."

***

Pertemuan mereka kali ini memang hanya berlangsung beberapa jam saja. Namun waktu yang dihabiskan bersama sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk melepas rasa rindu. Pun saat mereka kembali ke kastil, Changbin terus menggenggam satu tangan Felix dari balik saku mantelnya. Barangkali Felix tidak tahu, tetapi Changbin begitu sering menatap ke arahnya hanya untuk melihat senyum lebar pemuda yang ia sayangi.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan patung babi bersayap. Changbin terlihat enggan melepaskan tangan Felix, tetapi pemuda itu harus kembali. Ia menghela napas ketika Felix memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya senja itu.

"Jangan bosan menulis surat untukku, oke? Meskipun pendek nggak masalah," ucap Felix sambil tertawa. Changbin hanya memutar bola mata mendengar ledekannya.

" _Yes, Sir._ "

"Aku nggak mau kembali, hyung."

"Aku juga nggak mau kau kembali," jawab Changbin tanpa rasa berdosa. Felix memukul lengannya main-main sebelum kembali memeluk Changbin. Wajahnya dibenamkan di leher sang kekasih agar ia bisa menghirup aroma Changbin dalam-dalam.

" _Please wait for me a little bit more. I will go to you._ "

" _I will._ "

Perlahan mereka saling melepaskan diri. Felix berjalan menjauh, melewati patung babi sembari melangkah mundur. Tangannya terus dilambaikan ke arah Changbin yang berdiri di tempat dan balas melambai singkat. Felix rasanya ingin menangis karena harus berpisah lagi, tetapi ia berusaha menepis kesedihan dengan berseru lantang ke arah Changbin.

" _I love you,_ Seo Changbin."

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu jawaban Changbin.

" _I know,_ " pemuda itu balas berseru.

Felix tertawa meskipun air mata menetes di pipinya. Sebelum Changbin mendengar isakannya, Felix segera berbalik dan berlari menuju kastil.

***

Malam itu, Felix bermimpi melihat cahaya terang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tetapi Felix bisa mendengar jelas suara Changbin membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

_Jangan takut. Aku di sini bersamamu._

Tanpa Felix sadari, patronus berbentuk leopard berbaring di sisinya sepanjang malam, menjaga Felix dari mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya.

**[ FIN ]**


End file.
